The invention relates to a trim securement system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for securing fascia trim at the roof-line of a building, and for concealing the J-channel commonly present immediately beneath the fascia in buildings sided with aluminum or vinyl siding.
Fascia or facing panels form a portion of the overall waterproofing system of a house. It is standardly affixed to the wooden rake board at the roof-line with roofing nails. However, because of shrinkage of the wood with time and arying humidity conditions, the facing panels have a tendency to buckle. Even a slight buckling will cause the ascia to have a wavy appearance. Further, even the nails themselves detract from an otherwise seamless appearance of the fascia.
Aluminum or vinyl sided homes employ so called "J-channels" to hold the siding in place. The J-channels are mounted vertically and horizontally, and frame the siding boards on all sides. Put another way, the siding boards are tucked under the J-channels to hold said siding boards in place. Although necessary for mounting the aluminum or vinyl siding, the J-channels break up and ruin an appearance which would otherwise resemble old style clapboard sided buildings.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.